pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
References
The RP and its characters contain many references to pop culture and other things. Anime and Manga * The concept of Stands comes straight from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. * Valentine's name is at least partially inspired by Funny Valentine of Steel Ball Run. * Gardust Crusaders was an obvious take on Stardust Crusaders. * Rei was named after Rei Hino from Sailor Moon, better known as Sailor Mars. * Riza takes her name from the character from Fullmetal Alchemist. * Lucia originally had a color palette inspired by Lucoa of Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. * Diaz was based slightly off Rohan Kishibe from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Comics * DAVE's origin story is very similar to that of Galactus from Marvel comics. * The scrapped character known as A. Tree was inspired by the Watchers from Marvel comics. * Ozzy's title of "Grandmaster" was a reference to the Marvel character of the same name. * Yuriko takes her name from Lady Deathstrike, a foe of Wolverine. * Logan, with his coloration and his healing abilities, became an homage to Wolverine himself, down to the name. This was lampshaded when Hugh Jackman's Wolverine acted as his spirit guide during a quest to find Pickle. * Sekmet's death in PBM was a replication of the death of Skurge the Executioner. * Todd Zsasz takes part of his name from the serial killer Zsasz from DC comics. * Prim's name comes from the hentai comic Deception, ''which prominently features a Gothitelle as a major character. * The Squawking Commandos take their name from the Howling Commandos. * John Smith's backstory is heavily inspired by Captain America. * Sekmet's middle name, Selina, is a reference to Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman. Film * Valentine's name was at least partially inspired by the villain of the same name from ''Kingsman: The Secret Service, ''as well as the film ''My Bloody Valentine, ''which was used as the name of a short story featuring him. * Ahmanet is named after and based on the titular villain of the 2017 film ''The Mummy. '' * ''The Dark Universe ''plotline was heavily based on the many universal horror films. * Freddie was named after the film ''Freddie as F.R.0.7. * General Gitor was named after and had his color based on the famous kaiju King Ghidorah. His transformation into a cyborg is a reference to Mecha King Ghidorah. * Goji is obviously a reference to Godzilla. * Chernabog, the ruler of Hell, is named and styled after the demonic entity from the "Night on Bald Mountain" segment of Fantasia. '' * The character of Thot briefly used Chernabog from ''Fantasia ''as an image to depict him. * ''Iron Skies ''was named after and heavily based on the film of the same name. * ''Hail to the King ''was named after a catchphrase uttered by Ash Williams at the end of ''Army of Darkness. * Death's love of chess is a reference to The Seventh Seal. * Bianca's last name, Murphy, is a reference to the film RoboCop, ''which her life ended up very similar to. * Roxanne in PBM was personality-wise supposed to come off as similar to Scarlett Johansson's version of Kaa from ''The Jungle Book. * Brigitte were named after Brigitte Fitzgerald from Ginger Snaps, and based slightly on the titular character, Ginger Fitzgerald. She also shared a last name with Brigitte's actress, Emily Perkins. * Alexis was based on Alex DeLarge of A Clockwork Orange, ''with her last name referencing the actor who played him, Malcolm McDowell. * Kevin was styled after Clint Eastwood. * Robin takes his name from Robin Williams, making him a clear allusion to Genie from ''Aladdin. * Hypnos is based on Freddy Krueger. * Mickey was named after Mickey Knox from Natural Born Killers. ''His last name, Harrelson, is a reference to the actor who played Mickey, Woody Harrelson. Literature * Alice was named after Alice Cullen from the ''Twilight ''series. Live-Action Television * DAVE's name was inspired by BOB of ''Twin Peaks. ''His name itself was taken from the show's creator - David Lynch. * Josh was named after one of the main characters from ''Drake & Josh. Music Much like in JJBA, the Stands of the characters are all named after songs: * from a Rose is named after the song of the same name by Seal. * The retconned stand of Iris, Shinedown, was named after the band of the same name as well as for the line in the song "Shine" by Collective Soul ("Heaven let your light shine down"). * Pickle's retconned Stand (or "Sit" as the case may be) Said Knock You Out is named after the LL Cool J song of the same name. * Overlong's obnoxiously long stand names come from real album titles by Fiona Apple. * General Gitor's Stand Luftbalons was named after the one-hit wonder by Nena. * Major Cross's stand Frei was named after the Rammstein song. * Neria's Stand, Bloody Valentine, was named after the rock band of the same name. * Lilith's retconned Stand was named Renegade, after the Styx song. * Venus was going to have a Stand called With Butterfly Wings, named after the Smashing Pumpkins song, but it was eventually reworked into her powers being an innate ability due to her heritage. * Chastity's Stand, Maneater, is named after the Hall & Oates song. The alternate universe Chastity is also named after this song. * Alma's Stand was going to be called Goodwill, which is one of Faust's themes in Guilty Gear. * Nanetta's Stand was going to be called Want You, a song from Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt. Other musical references: * We Are the Champions ''takes its name from a Queen song. * ''Mama I'm Coming Home ''was going to take its name from a song by Ozzy Osbourne. Ozzie's name was also a reference to the Prince of Darkness. * Roxanne was named after the Police song of the same name. * Ozzy's starship, ''Renegade, ''was named after the song by Styx. * In the early days of the RP, Lilith would shout "Here I am!" prior to using her attack Razor Hurricane. This is a reference to the song "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by Scorpions. * Death's character was inspired by the song "A Horse With No Name." * Queen Nothing was named after the Metallica song ''King Nothing. * Sweed's character Lucy was named after the The Beatles song Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds. * Rosie was named after the AC/DC song A Whole Lotta Rosie. * Renegade was named after the band of the same name. * Rhiannon was named after the Fleetwood Mac song of the same name. * Brother Moon's original character was inspired by the beeping noises heard in the song "The Evil Has Landed" by Queens of the Stone Age. * Major Tom was obviously a reference to the David Bowie and Peter Schilling songs about Major Tom. * Alwin's planned final form, wherein he would make himself a Liligantite to Mega evolve with, was to be called Dancing Mad, directly referencing the iconic symphony from Final Fantasy VI. * The old concept for The Vessels of Sin was based on a series of Vocaloid songs and therefore most of the characters for that arc were based around the characters in the songs. ** Because of this, some of the characters indirectly referenced different Vocaloids as well, such as the scrapped characters Shiro and Midori referencing Haku Yowane and Miku Hatsune respectively, and Elika and Evelyn referencing Luka Megurine and Iroha Nekomura respectively as well. * Renegade and Alwin both would also become Purple Haze upon Mega evolving, a reference to the Jimi Hendrix song of the same name. ** It's also worth noting one of the previous holders of the Purple Haze Mega stone had the name Kimmy Hendricks, a nod to Jimi. Religion, Folklore, and Mythology * The concept of the Seelie and Unseelie courts comes from English, Irish, and Scottish folklore, as does the concept of the Fomorians. * Jezebel and the Four Horses of the Apocalypse obviously come from the Bible, as does the title of the arc they were to appear in: Revelations. ''Likewise, Conquest's real name and his role are obviously allusions to Lucifer. * The realm of Avalon is named after the realm of the same place from Arthurian mythology. * Iris's family name - Le Fey - comes from the sorceress Morgan Le Fey of Arthurian myth, as does her mother's true name. * Loki and Hecate are named after gods from Norse and Greek mythology respectively. Hecate's mother, Andromeda, is named after the character from Greek mythology. The Crowley family in general has themed naming, where their name will be a Greek deity plus a demon, as is the case for Hecate Asmodeus Crowley, Venus Baphomet Crowley, and Lilith Aphrodite Crowley. * Dagon is named after the god of the same name. * Lilin was based on the demoness Lilith, whom she also shares a name with. Furthermore, her alias is that of the "children of Lilith," which also shows in how she was the daughter of Lilith Penelope I. * Though named after the ''Valkyrie Crusade unit, the scrapped character Fenrir also shares her name with one of Loki's children in Norse mythology. * Sekmet takes her name from an Egyptian goddess, Sekhmet, a warrior goddess. * Babette's name was chosen due to her being the vessel used by the Whore of Babylon; in fact, in early planning her last name was going to be Elon, which would have literally made her "Bab Elon." * Tiamat takes her name from an ancient Babylonaian deity. Tabletop Gaming * Nanael takes her pseudonym from a character in the gamebook Queen's Blade. * Deekek, as mentioned on his page, is based on one of Sweed's Dungeons & Dragons characters. * Dorn is named after Rogal Dorn from Warhammer 40,000, and based on Rogal's portrayal in the YouTube parody series If The Emperor Had a Text-to-Speech Device. * Kitten also takes inspiration from Warhammer 40,000 and If The Emperor Had a Text-to-Speech Device. Theatre * Both Mab and Yorick's names are references to works by Shakespeare. Mab's name comes from Romeo & Juliet ''while Yorick's comes from ''Hamlet. * Valentine, personality and color-wise, was based on the character of CB from Starlight Express. * Todd Zsasz's first name comes from the titular character of Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Video Games * Samus is named after the chaacter Samus Aran from Metroid. * Iris and Dahlia's names came from the twin sisters in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials & Tribulations, ''hence their initial rivalry. Likewise, Dahlia's alias of Valerie from ''We Are the Champions ''was a reference to an alias used by Dahlia in said game. * A scrapped arc tentatively titled "Murder Island" was going to be at least partially inspired by the game ''MadWorld. * Jeanne and Bayonetta were both named after characters from the game Bayonetta. * Armstrong's name comes from Senator Armstrong of Metal Gear Rising ''fame. * Freya's look as well as her interactions with Echdina are meant to evoke Raiden and his relationship with Bladewolf from ''Metal Gear Rising. * Sectonia was named after a character from the Kirby series. * The character Crash Bandicoot appeared as a spirit guide at one point. * Dracula's moveset, friendship with Death, and his true name were inspired by the Castlevania ''series. * Raiden was named after the character of the same name from the ''Metal Gear ''franchise. * Junko was slightly based on the character of the same name from the ''Touhou series. Her dead son, her species being Ninetales, and her grudge towards the Ultra Beasts all reflected this. * Many of Kat's characters' names got their names from cards in the online TCG Legend of the Cryptids, though pretty much none of these characters were directly based on their namesakes, as the names were more inspiration than anything. Examples of such include Ayame, Chus, Sylvia, Neria, Laylanne, and Kirsti. ** Furthermore, some of her characters got their names and even color schemes from the gacha game Valkyrie Crusade. Examples of such include Jodie and Fenrir. * Katherine was meant to be named after the maid Kaylynn Langerak from The Sims, though Kat incorrectly remembered her name as being "Katherine." Lulu, who was an AU Katherine, was named after Lucy Hanby from the same series. * Chronicles of Quillibria was inspired by Bravely Default, with Aero being based on the character Airy from said game. * Mia's concept of being a spider monster running a bake sale to support spiders was a nod to Muffet from Undertale. * Queen Nothing was inspired by a story arc from Legend of the Cryptids. * Lemina was named after and based on Lemina Ausa from the Lunar series. Althena, Lucia, the three different characters named Mia that Kat played, Amelia, and Nash were also all named after Lunar characters. * Huyh's characters Waka and Lulu were named after the Final Fantasy X characters of the same name. * Alwin's last name is a nod to Emperor Gestahl from Final Fantasy VI, alluding to the fact his planned final form was called Dancing Mad, as mentioned before. * The scrapped character Michiko's color scheme was inspired by Reimu Hakurei from Touhou. * Thot took his original image from the Devil assist trophy from Super Smash Bros.. * Babette's last name, while also perfectly describing who she was when she was found, is also a reference to Mistral's weapon from Metal Gear Rising. * Sundowner was named after the character of the same name from Metal Gear Rising. * Brother Moon was named after the beings of the same name from the Dead Space ''series. * Elvis was named after and based on the character of the same name from ''God Hand. * The original ideas for /0^2 ''had it heavily inspired by ''Kingdom Hearts, ''with the Titans of Balor being known as the Disorganization, a reference to Organization XIII. This was heavily toned down in the final product, though they still had some elements of Nobodies from the series. * Samara is named after a character from the ''Mass Effect ''series. * An aversion; the planned arc ''Zero 2 ''was not named after anything from the Kirby series. * Rusty of the Unseelie Court was named after the walrus chef from ''Crash Twinsanity. * The Unseelie Jester was named Cicero, after the character of the same name from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. * Juno's color scheme was based on that of Jack-O Valentine from the Guilty Gear series, and named after Jack-O's theme song. * Many references to Persona 5 were made in Hail To The King, most notably with Puck putting on a mask that made him look like Joker, to the group calling themselves "The Phantom Thieves," to Sunny saying she was going to steal people's hearts. * Howlett's ultimate attack: Aura Storm, is taken from the Super Smash Brothers series, in which a Lucario uses the move as a Final Smash in both Brawl and Ultimate. Web Original * Caleb is named after Vine Star & YouTuber CalebCity. * If he had ever been made officially canon, the Door-To-Door Buttfucker would have been revealed to be named Uncle Samsonite. Western Animation * DAVE's personality was based off of Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls, ''which is also where Gideon got his name from. * The scrapped character Elan was meant to act as a deconstruction of ''Steven Universe. * Maya and Miguel were named after the titular characters of the PBS cartoon Maya & Miguel. * Charlie, Anabel, and Charlie-Anne all reference the animated film All Dogs Go To Heaven in some way. * The Zodiac East ''plotline was going to be heavily inspired by ''Jackie Chan Adventures. * The characters of Metlar, Dee, and Tendril were named after the three main antagonists of the 80s cartoon InHumanoids. * Mandark is named after the recurring antagonist on Dexter's Laboratory. * Vivian, once Michael played her, was styled after Princess Celestia of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Akuma was based on Aku of Smaurai Jack. Other * The Four Horses were each named after a famous Roman emperor. * Jeanne's last name, Darrc, makes her full name "Jeanne Darrc," a reference to Joan of Arc. * Venus and Lilith's family name comes from Aleister Crowley. * Fabre's relatives and counterparts have a general theme based on outlaws. Fabre's last name is "Thatch," named after Edward Thatch, AKA Blackbeard. His counterpart from PBR, Grayson Kidd is named after Captain James Kidd, a privateer falsely accused of being a pirate. Fabre's daughter from TNG, Carmen, was named after the eponymous character from the opera. * The character Gundahar was named after a barbarian king - fitting for the name of a Barbaracle. * The Da'Mars are named after Jefferey Dahmer, the infamous serial killer/cannibal. * Major Tom's character was meant to evoke the conspiracy theories of lost cosmonauts. * Rue is named after RuPaul and Divine, down to her deadname being Paul; her being named after drag queens was an artifact from when she was supposed to simply be a gay male drag queen rather than a trans woman. * Sekmet's real name, Michelle Kitt, is based off of two of the actresses who played Catwoman, Eartha Kitt and Michelle Pfeiffer. Likewise, her child Anne is named after Anne Hathaway, who has also played Catwoman. * Armatrong's first name references actor Kurtwood Smith of ''That 70's Show ''fame.. Category:Trivia